


But Not Broken

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Feathers & Featherplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Soldier/Commander kink, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is actually terrible at following orders; everyone knows this truth. But this is an order that he loves and he follows it as quickly as he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Not Broken

"I’m not sure we need safe words," Steve tells Sam. "I don’t mean this in a mean way, but the serum…" he trails off, and Sam looks up from the rope he is carefully unrolling.

"Yes, you’re faster and stronger than I am, and unless I call up Thor to get him to sit on your hands, you’re not going to be unable to physically remove yourself." Sam shakes his head. "And that’s great, but if you get really wrapped up in what we’re doing, there’s a chance you won’t want to show that kind of dominance. That’s not gonna be your role, remember?"

"So green for go, and red for stop." Steve recites it back easily, because they’ve talked about it for days while they made their way back to DC.

"That’s right." Sam sets the rope down and commands simply, "Come here, soldier, so I can get those clothes off of you."

_Green_ , Steve thinks with the kind of anticipation he hasn’t felt since 1945. _Go. Please very much go._

The words aren’t verbalized until he’s standing in front of Sam, arms to his side, without any clothing on and Sam takes a step back to survey his work. Steve stands there, still as he can, because Sam is good and kind and fair, and Steve will be rewarded if he holds up his end of the bargain.

"Give me a word, soldier," Sam says finally, after Steve has managed to remain still so long that he’s not sure he can physically do it anymore.

Limits tested, Steve thinks giddily, but not broken.

"Green," Steve tells him. "Please.”

A short nod of approval, before Sam says, “Lie down on your back.”

Steve is actually terrible at following orders; everyone knows this truth. But this is an order that he loves and he follows it as quickly as he possibly can.

"Anxious aren’t we?" Amusement makes Sam’s voice sound even more affectionate than Steve is already used to. "That’s good, but it might make it difficult for you to let me take care of you."

Sam takes Steve’s hands into his own then, and Steve starts to try to help, but Sam gives him a short shake of his head. “No. Lie still. Let me take care of you.”

Steve understands; he’s done this before.

Steve doesn’t know if he would have been this way, had he been born in a different body. If he’d grown up with the same kind of body that Bucky had, maybe this wouldn’t thrill him quite the way it does. Maybe the twist of the rope and the firm commands would leave him cold; maybe Sam’s lips curving up into a smile as he issues the order to “lie still, soldier,” wouldn’t make Steve’s entire body ache with want.

If Steve’s original sexual awakenings hadn’t come from men twice his size, maybe he wouldn’t love the feeling of leaving control on the chair beside the bed, folded up and relinquished with as much enthusiasm as his army-neat pile of clothing. If his fellow art students hadn’t taken their time to find out what he wanted, if they hadn’t used their power over him in a manner that had been a direct contrast to the way the bullies that taunted Steve had, then maybe Steve wouldn’t have been so relieved when Sam’s initial response to Steve’s preferences had been, "Well, you won’t be the first."

Peggy and Bucky think - _thought_ \- that Steve’s preferences had something to do with recapturing the part of him that he’d lost when he’d taken the serum, and he loves and respects them both too much to argue. Maybe they’d been right, and maybe it isn’t such a bad thing, because their theories hadn’t ever stopped Peggy from issuing very special orders to Bucky and Steve within the comfort of the Captain’s tent.

So maybe it doesn’t matter.

Maybe all that matters is the way that Steve has to pause and remember how to breathe all over again when Sam’s hands trail down Steve’s arms after his wrists are bound. Without any asthma attack in sight, this is actually a good thing, Steve thinks with a kind of giddiness that makes him bite into his cheek to keep from laughing.

Sam notices of course. “Give me a word, soldier.”

"Green," Steve says, and he can’t help the laughter that escapes him. He glances at Sam sheepishly.

"Ah, being quiet is difficult for you at the moment," Sam acknowledges. "That’s fair. We aren’t working on quiet tonight. Just lying still. Tomorrow, tomorrow we can work on being quiet. Though I suppose laughing too hard will make lying still an issue."

Then, of course, Sam brings out the feather.

"Talk to me, soldier," Sam tells - no orders - him. “Talk to me, but lie still.”

It’s an order, but it doesn’t make Steve any more certain of what to say, at first.

"Tell me what feels good, soldier," Sam orders, and that is slightly more helpful.

But at first, all he can do when the feather slides over his ribs is exclaim and laugh and try hard not to move. It’s something that takes even more self control when Sam moves the feather lower. By the time that Sam reaches the patch of hair just below Steve’s belly button, Steve has lost all his previous inhibitions about talking because he is a blubbering, laughing mess pleading for Sam to -

"Give me a word, soldier."

A gasp of breath later, Steve assures him, “Green,” but other words come tumbling out too.

_Please. Need. Want. **Please.**_

"Been so good, baby," Sam murmurs, his voice rich with praise that Steve has been seeking all night. He sets the feather on the bed beside Steve and adds, "Been so still and so vocal. You deserve your reward."

"Thank you," Steve gasps, and he says it again as he spills all over Sam’s hands.

Later still, when Sam has cleaned Steve up and Steve’s hands are wrapped comfortably around Sam’s waist, Steve whispers his thanks into Sam’s neck.


End file.
